Cepheus Turrow
Cepheus Turrow: "You know, I don't understand why people are so pessimistic these days. Life is wonderful! You just gotta live each day like it's your last, because you never know; it may actually be your last. Who wants to spend their last day being boring? I, for one, don't. So be happy!" Biography C'est la Vie Cepheus Turrow grew up in a relatively happy family. He was really only concieved and born because his parents needed an heir to the Turrow name, so they had him. They were shocked when they found ot that he had the Metamorphmagi abilites, something that skipped his mothers generation but was passed down onto him. Cepheus was raised to be the perfect Pureblood, like his mother and father. They are both purebloods, and most likely related to each other in some way, though Cepheus never bothered to check. As he is the heir to his family name and fortunes, his parents wanted them to be just like him. As he grew older, he formed his own opinions about where his parents could stick their Pureblood ideals. He doesn't believe that being Pureblood makes you better than anyone else, and he likes Muggles. When he was five, he snuck out into the Muggle world whilst his parents were both out with some family members. He was supposed to have a baby-sitter, another Pureblood idealist, but he got out when they fell asleep. When he was walking around, he met a Muggle who was his age, and they became friends. They told each other about their lives, though Cepheus did leave out the part about him being a Wizard. He was absolutely fascinated by everything the Muggles did, and how they survived without magic. This is when he formed the opinion that Muggles were probably smarter than Wizards from how they survived in the world, without even knowing about Magic. Though, he did also understand why Muggles couldn't know about Magic unless they married or had children that were magical themselves. He was taught about the Salem Witch Trials when he was younger, a bit of history used to put himself against the Muggles. From then on, Cepheus went out to meet his new friend, Matt, whenever he could. His parents noticed him disappearing, and followed him one day. They were furious when they found out he was meeting a Muggle. They took him home and forbade him from meeting his best friend, ever. Cepheus always hoped that Matt would turn out to be a Muggle-born Wizard so they could be together at Hogwarts, although it was unlikely. When Cepheus was six, his mother had another child, Aquila. Like the Blacks, his mother and father liked naming their children after stars. Although it was kind of Pureblood-like, Cepheus liked his name. His little brother was raised like he was, but Cepheus would secretly teach him about his ideals and how brilliant Muggles were. His brother formed the opinion that, although being Pureblood is important, Muggles are not so bad either. His parents didn't know about this, as Aquila acted like a perfect Pureblood child around them. They adored the younger boy and gave all their attention to him, sometimes thinking about disowning Cepheus and making Aquila their heir, but rejecting it, thinking they had a lot of time to change his ideals. Cepheus still went out into the Muggle world, which was made easier with the attention off of him. As his brother grew, he sometimes took him out with him, taking him to different shops to do some window-shopping, or just to go to the park and play on the swings. After Cepheus turned nine, on August Twenty-Ninth, his parents gave him a ring. It had their families crest on it, and he knew it was a ring to show he was their heir. He didn't know why they gave him it, but he accepted it nonetheless. He was starting to think that his parents were accepting him for who he was. He was wrong, of course. Like most Pureblood children who did something wrong, or wasn't up to their parents standards, his mother and father occasionally ignored him and doted on his brother. Cepheus could figure out why they were doing this, it was obvious. His parents still hadn't accepted him for who he was, and his thoughts on Muggles. Hogwarts Years Magic is Wonderful His Hogwarts years weren't as interesting as they could have been. Cepheus went through the motions, making friends and learning magic, always trying his best to impress his parents and maybe make them love him again. (He was 12 when he realised it wouldn't work, and gave up trying but still did his best for himself, for a good future.) Cepheus had always had a bright outlook on life, knowing that if you had a bad day, the next could always be better if you let it. (Blah blah blah, will add more later mah brosies)